


Blood and Coffee: Prologue

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Blood & Coffee - Cobra x Natsu Vampire/Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: FTLGBTales, M/M, Natsu is a little shit, Prologue As Standalone One-Shot, Told From Natsu's POV, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Vampire AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Prologue to Blood and Coffee.Natsu meets a mysterious stranger when rushing to open his cafe one day. Natsu's POV.





	Blood and Coffee: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerBummin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my friend SummerBummin. It's her fault I ship these two now, and I'm more than happy to write things for the pair for her.
> 
> This is a double AU coffee shop and vampire.

**Natsu's POV**

_It all started the day I met him, I'm not going to go all cliché and say it was love at first sight or some other such nonsense. I was running late to my cafe when I quite literally ran into him. I was sent falling backward onto my ass. I landed hard on the sidewalk. When I looked up, I caught sight of a man who didn't appear as if he belonged where and when we were._

_He had maroon colored hair and slanted eyes, when he looked at me I could see the color of his irises were a deep purple color, something that struck me as odd. The way he was dressed made it appear as if he'd just stepped out of the Victorian era._

_He wore a ruffled shirt in black, visually it appeared similar to those ruffled shirts vampires in those older movies wore. He also wore a pair of silk, or what appeared to be silk pants in a deep crimson color, I think he'd tried to modernize them by adding some crisscrossed belts below the knees. From what I could tell, his feet were clad in boots that had straps on them, but I couldn't see them fully._

_After my shock wore off I would get up, I'd dust my pants and hands off before bowing to him politely. “I'm sorry sir, I was rushing to get to my cafe. I'm late opening, hopefully, we can see one another again sometime,” I said without knowing why, and I wouldn't learn why I said those words for some time._

_It would be nearly a month before I would see the man again, this time he was dressed in more modern clothing. A t-shirt with some sort of Halloween splash on it, a knee-length coat lined with faux fur on the collar and down the front, it had a tall collar and he wore stressed and torn skinny jeans that left very little to the imagination._

“ _Hello, you're the one who fell a few weeks ago after running into my side, right?” The mysterious man asked with a smirk._

“ _I-uh yes?” I stumbled over my words, why was it so hard to talk to this man?_

“ _My name is Erik, it's nice to meet you,” The man, now known as Erik said as he held his hand out towards me._

_I reached towards his hand with my own. “Natsu,” I said, shaking his hand._

“ _Natsu, huh? Nice name,” Erik said, smirking a bit._

“ _Thank you, if you'll please excuse me, I have to get to my cafe,” I said, bowing politely to Erik before heading down the road to my cafe._

_I didn't know it then, and I wouldn't come to know it for about a year after, but running into him was going to change my life._

_My name is Natsu Dragneel and this is the beginning of my story._

* * *

**Prologue end.**  


End file.
